


Orchids

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: 30 Day Malec Smut Fic Challenge [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: A little bit of angst, Breathplay, Cat is an extra, First Times, Fluff, M/M, No Touching Allowed, Orchid, Sex Magic, Shy Alec, Soft Malec, first I love yous, first unglamoured warlock marks, gut wrenching fluff, shy magnus, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Imagine if Magnus and Alec had never made it to the bedroom that night, if they hadn't had their first I love you yet, if Alec had never seen Magnus' warlock mark. If they had never shown the deepest, most vulnerable parts of themselves, to each other.





	Orchids

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Amanda, thank you for this beautiful, amazing prompt. It was my absolute pleasure to write it!
> 
> The song for this one is, These arms of mine, the Marc Broussard version, not the Otis Redding version. If you haven't heard it, I suggest having a listen, it is beautiful!

100 years ago…

 

“I really liked this one Cat, she was fun, I could have seen us being together” Magnus mumbled, slumping down onto the bar. “They always leave. As soon as something real can start, they just leave. Why?” he muttered into the wood.

“Magnus, I’ve known you for… more years than it’s polite to remind a lady of” Cat said, giving Magnus a delicate pat on the shoulder. “It’s always the same story, you try and give your heart away too early, to the ones that aren’t interested in owning anyone's heart,” she said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Magnus asked, snapping his fingers and producing fresh drinks for them, too impatient to wait for the slow barman. The expression on her face had him glaring.

“It means that you always fall for the ones who don’t want, or can’t have a relationship,” Cat said gently, her friend was feeling a little delicate. She knew it would pass before the next one showed up. Before it would happen all over again.

“But… no, I don’t” Magnus said. He took a long sip of his drink as he thought about what she had said.

“Yes, you do. You find someone new, jump into bed with them then expect them to fall in love with you at the drop of a hat” Cat said, it was a fact.

“I don’t want to fall in love again,” Magnus said, silently conceding that she had a point. “From now on, I will stick to the bedroom and leave the rest of it well alone” he declared with a flourish. The amount of alcohol he had consumed might have had something to do with his declaration.

“You don’t have to give up on love altogether Magnus, just show some restraint, pick someone that is in it for the long haul” Cat chuckled, he was ridiculous.

“Nope, if I don’t develop feelings, they can’t get trampled on. I’ll keep my heart to myself from now on” Magnus said, nodding his head. Yeah, who needed the heartbreak?

“It’s not the falling in love part that is the problem, it’s the falling into bed part,” Cat said, staring incredulously. How old was he? And he still hadn’t worked it out?

“Magnus, you are going to meet someone one day, someone that you will want to give every piece of yourself to, don’t start with your dick,” Cat said with a grin when he just stared at her in confusion.

“That’s the best part of myself though” Magnus cried, grinning when she laughed.

“No, it’s not,” Cat said with a chuckle, shoving his arm. “Take as many lovers to bed as you like but when that one comes along, the one that you want to accept more than just your dick, take it slowly. Court them, show them that there is more to Magnus Bane than just a dick, that you are worth taking a chance on” she said. 

One day he would learn. When it was the right one.

 

**

 

Three weeks ago...

 

Magnus had been thinking of that night in the bar, with Cat, all those years ago, ever since he had met Alec. They had dated, they had kissed a little but they hadn’t taken anything further. 

Part of it was the fact that Alec hadn’t been with anyone before, the other part was that he wanted to take it slow too, to see where it could go, to see if this man was that one that would accept his heart and not just his body.

The only problem was Alec. Alec’s beautiful face. Alec’s gorgeous body. Alec’s chest, all muscular and firm with that perfect amount of hair on it, all manly and hot. Alec’s abs. Alec’s runes. Alec’s... Goddammit!

It didn’t help that Alec had been showing signs of wanting to take their relationship further. Just the thought had his self-restraint slipping millimetre by fucking mile.

Alec had tried to instigate something the week before. They had gotten as far as the bedroom before he had remembered himself, remembered why he wanted to wait. Alec had been so understanding once he had explained.

And now he was sitting with nothing but a hard dick and his convictions. 

Convictions were nice but they weren’t exactly warm and wet and tight, they weren't heavy breathing and giggles and that perfect squeeze around your dick, they weren’t that full feeling from taking a hard dick in the… Goddammit!

And now all Magnus had were a hard dick, convictions and the need for a cold shower.

**

Present day...

“Magnus, I wanted to ask you something?” Alec said, his sentence turning to a question as uncertainty got the better of him. He placed his Ipad down on the desk of Magnus’ study, he couldn't concentrate anyway, and looked at Magnus, sitting in the chair next to the desk.

“Sure, what is it?” Magnus asked, looking up from the book he was reading. His eyebrow rose when he saw the unsure expression on Alec’s face, wondering what had him making that face.

Alec fiddled with the hem of his sweater as he thought of how to phrase the question. Magnus being uncomfortable, was not something he would ever wish for but he might like the suggestion, he couldn't gauge what Magnus’ reaction would be.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it,” Alec said with a small smile and a shake of his head. He picked his Ipad up and resumed pretending to work on it.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, watching Alec’s face. He was intrigued.

Magnus could see the longing mixed in with a little fear on Alec’s face. The longing he understood but the fear? Where was it coming from? 

“Alexander, you know you can talk to me about anything, don’t you?" Magnus asked, putting his book down on his desk and giving Alec his full attention.

“I was wondering if you would be willing to try something with me?” Alec asked, deciding just to take the bull by the horns. If Magnus said no, that would be the end of it, he would lose nothing by asking.

“What did you have in mind?” Magnus asked, relaxing in his chair when he saw that Alec was willing to talk to him.

“I understand that you aren’t ready to take our relationship all the way yet, maybe I’m not either,” Alec said with a small shrug.

“Okay?” Magnus said, the cogs turning in his brain, wondering what Alec’s point might be. “But you wanted to try something else?” he asked.

“A couple of weeks ago, I was fourth wheeling on one of Jace and Clary’s movie nights,” Alec said, smiling when he saw the confusion on Magnus’ face. “The mundane was the third wheel” he elaborated, seeing understanding on Magnus’ face.

“So, we were watching a movie and a scene from it stuck in my head” Alec continued. He thought of how best to describe it, wracking his brain before an idea popped into his head. 

“Can you do the memory photo thing, but like, a movie?” Alec asked, tapping his head.

“Sure, the memory photo thing” Magnus chuckled. He thought for a moment before standing up and moving behind Alec. He placed a hand on each of Alec’s temples and concentrated, sending his magic into Alec’s head then pushing it out.

“Yes, that’s it. Watch” Alec said when a projector screen, playing the scene from the movie, appeared in front of him.

Magnus watched a scene unfold before his eyes, his eyes that were widening by the second. It was beautiful and hot and over a little too fast for his liking. Concentrating, he played it again, feeling the shiver that ran through Alec’s body as they watched.

“Alexander, what was that?” Magnus asked, reluctantly pulling his hands away from Alec’s head and spinning his chair to look down at him.

“The guy’s friend bet him he couldn’t give sex up for 40 days and nights, it was going... well until he met the girl of his dreams,” Alec said as he looked up at Magnus.

“This was their solution when they wanted to take things further but they couldn't even touch each other. They did that instead of taking it all the way” Alec said. “I was wondering if maybe you would like to try it with me?” he asked, trying to keep the hope from his voice.

While he was enjoying courting Alec, Magnus knew better than most that sex was also a big part of relationships. Compatibility was a big part of that, maybe this would be a good way to test out their compatibility and get rid of some of their frustrations at the same time?

Alec watched, a smile breaking out over his face when Magnus came to a decision and snapped his fingers. 

A beautiful long stemmed orchid appeared in Magnus' hand, white petals with a faint purple blush at the centre of each of the eight flowers that hung from the one stem. Alec felt a small blush bloom when Magnus gave it to him.

“Come with me, Alexander” Magnus said, holding out his hand. He grinned when Alec took it. He rubbed small circles into the back of Alec’s hand with his thumb as he led him through the loft and into his bedroom.

Alec willingly followed, sniffing the flower and squeezing Magnus’ hand as they walked. While he was nervous, being naked in front of someone else was a big thing, he was also excited.

Not only had Magnus not said no to him, he was willing to try the scene and he wasn't judging him for it. Not that he thought Magnus would ever do such a thing.

Magnus pushed into his room and led Alec over to the bed, sitting on the edge of the golden sheets. He shook his head at himself, for feeling shy, he was an old, experienced man. 

There was something about knowing that he wouldn't be able to touch or indeed, be the one that was being touched, that had Magnus feeling a little shy though. And excited. Maybe this was what came from courting? from going slow?

A thought struck Magnus when he looked at Alec, sitting on the bed next to him, looking just as shy. He snapped his fingers.

Alec looked around when the room darkened, being lit by the candles that had appeared with a small snap of Magnus’ fingers. Soft music was playing too. Alec felt himself relax, the song was nice, the words reflecting his thoughts perfectly and the room felt a little cosier.

“Much better,” Alec said with a grin. Magnus, looking at him expectantly, had him taking the lead. He pulled Magnus to his feet by his jacket, careful not to touch his skin.

Alec’s eyes closed involuntarily when Magnus stepped closer, their bodies an inch apart. They weren't touching but that somehow made it feel more intimate. He could feel every inch of his warlock, a presence that was breathtaking. 

“Magnus, conjure us a blindfold,” Alec said, the presence of Magnus, so close to him had him feeling a lot bolder. Being unable to see Magnus made it so much better, enhanced the feeling of Magnus’ presence.

Magnus snapped his fingers, placing the blindfold he had conjured in Alec's waiting hand. He couldn't hide his surprise when Alec placed it on his head, the room disappearing as the material encased his eyes. He had thought Alec wanted to wear it.

Alec's presence, an inch from where Magnus stood, was amplified tenfold when he couldn't see him. He swallowed hard when he felt a hand near his chin before Alec’s intentions were made clear by the zip of his jacket being pulled down.

Magnus’ heart rate started to pick up when Alec pushed his jacket over his shoulders. There was no skin contact, Alec holding only the material but it felt like there was, as though the pads of Alec’s long, skilled fingers were trailing a line down his arms.

Magnus unballed his fists, not even realising that his fingers had been curled into his palms, to let the sleeves of his jacket brush over them, the jacket hitting the floor with a whisper of silk that had his head moving in the direction of the fallen garment.

Something velvety, touching Magnus’ hand, startled him for a moment. The touch started at the tips of his fingers. It had him splaying them, brushing his fingers over the soft item which his slow brain finally equated to the flower.

It was trailed between Magnus’ fingers, the softest brush that almost wasn't there. He found it a little harder to breathe when the soft sensation curled around his wrist, leaving a shiver in its wake as the hairs on his arms started to rise and goosebumps formed. 

The goosebumps started to rise faster when the flower reached his elbow. Fuck, it was so gentle, it had his arm rising, chasing something elusive, something that would feel more tangible. He wanted to feel something of more substance and yet, he never wanted to lose the soft brushing feeling.

When Alec tugged at his sleeve, Magnus almost reached out. Alec was that elusive thing he wanted to touch, the thing he wanted to wrap his arms around and hold to his body. But he didn’t, the only movement he made was to bend his arm, letting Alec tug the sleeve from him.

Magnus’ breathing turned even shallower when Alec trailed his sleeve with the flower, curling it in small circles that had his body pumping his blood a little faster. The flower, skimming his exposed collarbone, was the softest and most substantial sensation all at once.

It was as though Alec had dragged it gently across his skin and burned the feeling of it into his flesh all in the same breath. He willingly bent his other arm when Alec tugged at his other sleeve before pulling the shirt over his head.

“Alexander?” Magnus breathed when he felt Alec step closer to him. The sensation of Alec’s breath, coming in short bursts that matched his own, on his neck and the velvet of the flower petal, trailing across his chest and down his other arm almost had him pressing himself to Alec’s body.

Alec didn’t say anything, he couldn’t, he was too entranced by Magnus. His body was beautiful but the reactions of it were mesmerising. He watched the trail of goosebumps follow the flowers progress as he trailed it into the crease of Magnus’ right elbow.

The parting of Magnus’ lips, the slackness of his jaw had Alec wanting to press his own lips to them. He brushed the flower down to Magnus’ wrist, swirling it in a circle at Magnus’ pulse point that had his gorgeous chest rising and falling at a rapid pace.

Magnus let his fingers curl up when the petal brushed down the inside of his palm and down his middle finger before disappearing. He wanted to cry out at the loss, to claw it back and hold the caress in the palm of his hand.

The feeling of loss abated when Magnus felt a tugging at the button of his trousers, a more substantial weight against his body that could only be Alec’s fingers, brushing his hip, he hated that the material of his trousers was in the way.

Magnus had never wished for anything more than for Alec’s fingers to be pressed against his bare skin. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, beneath the blindfold when Alec’s breath followed the fall of his trousers and boxers.

It was pulsing against the skin of his inner thigh in perfect tandem with the rapid beat of his heart, short, warm bursts that had him wanting to step that one inch closer and replace the air with Alec’s lips.

Alec left Magnus’ trousers and boxers pooled around his ankles, unable to take his eyes off of Magnus’ dick. The need to wet his lips had his tongue darting out, licking across his bottom lip as he imagined what it would feel like with Magnus’ dick sliding past them.

It took every bit of self-control Alec could drag from the soles of his boots not to lean forward and run his tongue over the pearl of pre-cum that beaded in the slit of his cock as his breath brushed over Magnus’ dick, he desperately wanted to taste him. It was twitching millimetres from his mouth.

Magnus groaned when he felt Alec move back, his breath no longer ghosting over his dick. He never thought he could miss something so much. A scuffing sound, slightly off to his left was the only indication that Alec was moving until he felt the soft touch of the flower on the back of his ankle.

Alec couldn't help but stare, almost pressing his face to Magnus’ legs when he trailed the orchid up the back of his calf. 

He watched, mesmerized, as the hairs just above the petal he was using started to rise in anticipation of the touch he would leave there, as though Magnus’ skin knew exactly what was coming before he made the move.

Magnus’ breath was almost exploding from his aching lungs by the time the flower reached the back of his knee. The trembling that had started in his leg almost had him reaching out for something to keep him upright.

“Oh… f-fuck” Magnus gasped, feeling the flower trail in small figure of eights on the back of his thigh. Every swirl brought it further up his leg until it reached the crease of his ass cheek. 

He was pretty sure his body was about to go into shock when Alec trailed the petal along the curve of his ass and up over his hip, brushing around the front of his body and sweeping back the way it had come.

Alec had to stop for a moment, worried that he might be unable to control himself when he heard the soft panting gasps that fell from Magnus’ mouth. His own breathing was just as ragged, huffing out of him in short bursts that threatened to have him collapse from lack of oxygen.

The sounds Magnus was making were short-circuiting his brain. He sat back on his heels, pressing down on his impossibly hard dick as he fought his body for control, wrestling every one of his own desires down, along with his dick.

Alec hadn't thought about what it would do to him, to learn Magnus' body, it was all he could do to hold himself together when he pressed down.

It was probably a mistake but Alec couldn’t help looking up. His breath caught in his chest when he saw the shake of Magnus’ body as he got his breath back. It was probably one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, Magnus’ entire body trembling. Raising the flower, he went back to his task.

Magnus’ chin hit his chest hard when Alec pressed the flower to the inside of his left ankle, it was almost tantric. The sensation of it trailing up the inside of his leg almost had him toppling over as he swayed before he managed to catch himself.

Desperate whimpers were all Magnus could muster when Alec trailed the orchid up the inside of his trembling thighs. He was shaking hard, his dick twitching with every brush of velvet against his skin. Not as hard, however, as when the flower dipped further between his legs and brushed his perineum.

“Fuck, fuck...fuck” Magnus moaned when he felt the softest brush yet, trailing up the crack of his ass. The feeling of it had him convulsing, pushing back into the touch before it trailed over the swell of his ass and brushed at the base of his spine.

Magnus was almost wishing for the flower to be pressed back down to his ass when he felt the petals trail slowly up his spine, a tingle shooting through every vertebra it passed and radiating out through his ribcage. 

All Magnus wanted to do was jerk himself off when it reached the nape of his neck and swept down again. But that wasn’t the point, the point was no touching so he balled his fists against his thighs and locked himself down.

“Alexander, I think I’m about to collapse” Magnus moaned when Alec brushed the flower down the crack of his ass again. His body was jerking with each up and down sweep. He cried out when the flower left his skin.

“Magnus, take the blindfold off,” Alec asked as he took a step back, he wasn’t sure who needed the break more, him or Magnus. He stepped in front of Magnus, staring at his heaving chest as Magnus complied.

“You can open your eyes, Magnus,” Alec said when he saw Magnus’ eyes screwed tight shut. The Orchid in his hand, rose, almost of its own accord, as he swept the petals across Magnus’ eyelids when he didn’t open them.

“I… I can’t, Alexander,” Magnus said, his voice grating out as he said the words. Alec would see, if he opened them, he would see what the flower had done to him so he kept them tightly shut.

“How…? I don’t under...” Alec trailed off, he was mentally scratching his head. How was Magnus going to get on the bed if he couldn’t see where he was going? 

“Are you okay? Because we can stop if you want, you don’t have to do this for me” Alec said, worried he had gone too far.

“Alexander, I…” Magnus was laughing at his own stupid ass in his head, he had no problem standing naked in front of Alec but he was worried about his eyes? How did that even work? The voice of self-doubt in his head asked in a self-depreciative tone. 

It was his one insecurity, one of the things that usually sent them running for the hills. He had wanted to see if they were compatible, it looked like his chance had come. He took a deep breath, preparing for the stare, the recoil that was sure to come.

“Magnus, its fine, we don’t have…” Alec’s words died on his lips when Magnus opened his eyes, his gaze darting from the floor, up to meet his own. Holy fucking shit balls! 

They were astonishing, Alec's fogged up brain managed to stutter at him. 

Alec’s brain was putting 2 and 2 together to come up with the most perfect 4 he had ever seen. This must be Magnus’ warlock mark, he had never seen it before and knew it was rude to ask so he never had.

The orchid, brushing up Magnus’ cheek was the first indication to Alec that his hand was even moving. The proximity of Magnus’ breath, brushing over his lips was the second. He watched Magnus’ eyes slam closed again as he brushed the petals over Magnus’ closed eyelid. 

The move was a mistake as far as Alec was concerned, his heart ached from the loss of Magnus’ eyes, beautiful golden amber irises, encasing slitted pupils. The colour of them would be forever branded on the inside of his own eyelids.

The moment the flower left his eyelids, Magnus knew it was over. The swiftness with which the touch left his skin left him feeling more bereft than the loss of every person he had ever given his heart up to, ever had. He had thought he was prepared for the reaction but the truth was, he would never be prepared, not with Alec.

Magnus refused to open his eyes, refused to watch Alexander walk out of his home and out of his life, not this time. Not with this one. He couldn’t, he couldn’t bear it. He hadn’t realised how far into his heart Alec had snook, imprinting his soul with the very essence of who he was, until that moment.

Alec stooped his head when removing the flower didn’t work, when Magnus didn’t open his eyes. He wanted to see them, to study every single colour that swirled in the irises, to inspect the curved lines of Magnus’ pupils, the joins where the pointed tips of the pupils met. 

Leaning forward the last inch seemed like the most natural thing in the world to Alec, even if they weren’t supposed to touch.

Magnus jerked when he felt warm air ghost over his eyelid a split second before soft, plump lips pressed to his right eyelid. His head sagged forward, his forehead coming to rest against the tip of Alec’s nose as he fell completely and irrevocably in love with Alexander Lightwood.

Alec cupped Magnus’ face, his thumbs sweeping Magnus’ cheekbones while the tips of his long fingers combed into his hair. He held Magnus’ face in place while he pressed his lips to Magnus’ left eyelid. 

The scent of sandalwood invaded Alec’s nostrils again, Magnus’ scent. It was the scent of home, he realised with what should have been startled astonishment but wasn’t. He didn’t know when it had happened but It was... he was... 

Magnus was his home.

“I think I might be a little bit in love with you, Magnus Bane” Alec murmured against Magnus’ eyelid, tasting the truth of the words on his tongue, they felt right, truer than anything he had said in a long time, probably ever.

“That’s good,” Magnus said, his voice coming in a shaky rasp as he pulled back slightly and opened his eyes, looking right into Alec’s hazel ones. He wanted to close them when he saw Alec inspecting every millimetre of his eyes, searching them. But he didn’t.

“Because I know I’m in love with you, Alexander” Magnus said, allowing his thumb to sweep up Alec’s cheekbone, not caring about the rules. He reached up, pressing his lips to Alec’s nose dimple, smiling against his skin when Alec’s fingers curled tighter in the back of his hair.

Alec’s smile was almost blinding to Magnus but he wouldn’t look away, he couldn’t. This was the one that would accept his heart, had accepted it, how do you look away from that? He would look forever if he could. He shuddered when he felt a petal tickle the spot behind his ear.

Alec had forgotten about the flower in his hand until he saw Magnus’ reaction to petals on his skin. He quirked his eyebrow up in a silent question, grinning when Magnus nodded. He released Magnus' face and held his hand out.

Using Alec’s hand for balance, Magnus kicked his trousers and boxers off before letting go, the rules coming back to him. He climbed onto his bed and lay on his back, smiling when Alec sat on the edge of it.

The grin on Alec’s face was hurting him but a Ravenor demon couldn’t have wiped it off his face as he inspected every inch of Magnus’ prone form. Fuck, he was gorgeous! He raised the orchid, trailing it along Magnus’ collarbone.

Even if Alec did accept his eyes, Magnus couldn’t stop them from fluttering closed when the soft petal brushed across his shoulder, swirling in a circle before floating down over his chest. The flower, circling his nipple had his breath huffing out in an explosion of air.

It was phenomenal, what such a small touch could do, a light caress that had shivers of pleasure shooting out in busts along his skin. It had Magnus breathing hard, only getting better when he felt the petal move across his chest to his other nipple.

Every time Alec stopped circling Magnus’ nipple with the flower and brushed it right across the hardened nub, Magnus’ stomach muscles would contract. The movement of muscles, gliding under Magnus’ skin had him wanting to kiss Magnus’ stomach, to feel the muscles moving under his lips.

Alec trailed the flower down, leaning closer to watch as the petal caressed every indentation, following the progress of it with his eyes. Plucking a petal from the last flower on the stem, he dragged it down the indentation that ran down the middle of the muscles, swirling it into the light happy trail on Magnus’ abdomen.

Magnus was desperately trying to fill his lungs with air as he watched Alec’s movements. His back arched up of the bed when Alec reached the bottom of his happy trail.

It was a lot to handle, the petal on his skin, the soft breaths, bursting along his stomach from Alec’s lips, a couple of inches from his body, his hand even closer. 

Magnus had to curl his fingers in the sheets to stop himself from reaching out, Alec’s tongue, darting across his bottom lip was trying to steal all of his self-control away.

“Alexander! Oh god… fuck!” Magnus moaned when Alec left the petal on his stomach and dragged the rest of the flower in a blazing trail across his hip, lingering at the sensitive spot. It had his body trying to curl instinctively around the orchid, his head and back coming up off the bed.

The panting, ragged breaths coming from Magnus had Alec sitting up, he wanted to watch Magnus’ face, to see if the pleasure would be evident there. The experience was more than he could have ever hoped for. His gaze darted between Magnus’ face and the flower.

Magnus’ hips bucked up off the bed when Alec trailed the flower down his hip and into the crease of his thigh, so close to his balls. The movement had his legs falling open a little wider when they fell back onto the bed, an automatic reaction of his desperate body.

The feather-light touch of each petal, brushing up over Magnus’ balls and up the length of his dick set the familiar tingling in his balls off, he knew it wouldn’t be long, not when the tip of a single petal swept over the head of his dick.

Alec lifted the orchid from Magnus’ body and repeated the move, placing the flower on the bed between Magnus’ legs and dragging the petals of every flower on the stem up over Magnus’ balls and up his entire length.

Pressing down a little harder against the vein on the underside of his dick, Alec swept the flower up, letting the last petal linger at the head. A small flick of his wrist had the petal circle the head before he dipped the tip of the petal into the slit.

“I'm gonna come, fuck Alexander, I’m…” Magnus moaned, his eyes clenched tight as every muscle in his body contracted. The twitching of his dick, the soft caress of the flower was pushing him towards the precipice. He could feel his balls starting to draw up. 

It was the soft bursts of air over Magnus’ eyelids that tipped him over. Tipped him over? He thought, shoved him off and flung him into the abyss more like. He moaned, a low, deep growl that clawed its way up his throat when Alec’s lips touched his eyelid.

Alec kissed each of Magnus’ eyes before descending on his mouth. He opened up and drew in every sound Magnus made as he came, uncaring of the rules, he wanted every single sound, every ragged exhalation of breath, every tremor that ran through Magnus’ lips for himself.

Magnus fisted his hands into Alec’s hair, clutching onto his Shadowhunter as he exploded all over his stomach, it was the only thing that could ground him. His entire body jerked at every aftershock that ran through him, his dick producing rope after rope that warmed his stomach and chest.

Alec was more than happy to supply the air that Magnus was trying to drag between his lips, he deepened the kiss, dropping the flower to pull Magnus’ face closer. Magnus, losing control like that was something he would remember seeing for the rest of his life, it was perfection.

Magnus could barely string two thoughts together when Alec’s forehead came to rest against his own. He opened his eyes, staring up into Alec’s. “A flower?” was all he could muster, marvelling at the man that his heart belonged to.

“A flower,” Alec said with a grin. His smile widened as he looked into Magnus’ eyes, seeing every colour that made them up. “These are stunning,” he said, brushing a finger across the angular lid of Magnus’ right eye. He couldn’t help but kiss them again, a soft brush of lips on each lid.

“You are stunning, Alexander” Magnus whispered. Stunned didn’t even describe what he felt. 

How long had Magnus waited for someone to come along and accept every part of himself? How many times had he sworn to himself that he wouldn’t offer those parts up again? The parts that he hid away with glamours and wit and the innuendo he wore like a shield.

Alec shook his head at Magnus’ words, he was just him, just Alec. He yelped when Magnus’ arms came around him and twisted his body. He found himself on his back, staring up at Magnus with wide eyes.

“You are a rare creature, Alexander Lightwood. You have the ability to see past what others perceive as monstrous and see the best in it” Magnus said as he looked down at Alec. 

“You knocked down my every defence with the tiniest flick of the wrist, defences that I spent the last century building around myself and you managed to do it without causing one iota of damage,” Magnus said.

“Monstrous? How could anybody look at those eyes and not fall in love with them?” Alec asked, his eyebrows thinning into one confused line. He grabbed the flower and danced the petals across Magnus’ eyelids again. “They. Are. Beautiful” he said, punctuating each word with a flick of his wrist.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Magnus said, taking the flower from Alec's hand and grazing his eyebrows with the petals of the flower on the end it. He smiled when Alec's eyes closed.

“Raziel! I see why you liked it so much” Alec murmured, his breath catching at the soft brush against his skin. The flower left a tingle in its wake that was breathtaking.

Alec sighed into the velvet when the flower traced the shape of his lips. The touch was so gentle his tongue almost darted out. He couldn't stop his teeth from sinking into his lip, wanting to keep the tingling sensation. His eyes sprang open when he felt a presence near his face.

Magnus looked into Alec's eyes as he waved a hand over Alec's sweater, starting at the collar and working his way down, he unravelled the threads with his magic grinning at the look on Alec's face.

“I forgot how much you like when I use magic,” Magnus said with a small chuckle, Alec's eyes were lit with a fire he only saw when he snapped his fingers.

The expression on Alec's face and the dilation of his pupils pushed an idea into Magnus’ head, one that he had never considered before as he finished unravelling Alec's sweater.

“Do you trust me, Alexander?” Magnus asked, knowing it was a stupid question but asking it anyway.

“Implicitly,” Alec said without a moment's hesitation. “Maybe not with my clothes but with everything else, yes,” he said as he trailed his hands through the bundles of wool that used to be his favourite sweater.

Magnus threw back his head and laughed, he couldn’t help himself. It took a moment but when he had finally gotten control of himself he continued the trail of his hand down Alec’s body, curling his fingers as he took each piece of clothing apart.

A casual flick of his wrist had every garment put back together and folded in a neat pile on his chair. Magnus took a moment to follow the blush that spread from Alec’s glowing cheeks and down his neck to bloom on his chest.

Alec watched Magnus’ eyes go, doing his best not to squirm under his scrutiny. He didn’t miss the intermittent flash as Magnus’ eyes glowed brighter before they travelled down the rest of his body, wondering if that meant he liked what he saw.

“Beautiful” Magnus murmured as he took every inch in. He lay as close as possible to Alec without touching him, a feat that was promising to destroy him with every inch his eyes wandered over.

Magnus gave himself a scant half an inch to work in as his hand hovered over Alec’s arm before pushing his magic out, he could have used the flower too but Alexander did love his magic!

Alec pushed his head back into the pillow, his eyes clenching shut when he felt the first tingle, on the inside of his wrist. It was like a vibration against his skin, the tiny sparks of pleasure the touch generated sending ripples up his arm.

The small puffs of air Alec was expelling was all Magnus needed to guide him. He listened to every breath as his hand moved, in the same patterns Alec had used on him, using his finger to trace the figure of eights into Alec’s skin.

Not physically touching Alec was probably one of the biggest challenges Magnus had ever faced. He wanted to feel the soft looking skin beneath the pads of his fingers, to twirl them through the hairs on Alec’s arms but he restrained himself, with a monumental effort.

Alec was fighting a losing battle with his lungs as Magnus alternated between sparks and vibrations on his arm, sharp bursts of pleasure, shooting into the crease of his elbow. The tingles moved up, spreading across his skin with tiny pinpricks that had him gasping.

The muscles in Alec’s arms started to contract when Magnus reached his shoulder, his body going into overdrive at the vibrations that started to radiate out from the spot to sink into his chest and stomach, leaving a trail of shivers in its wake.

Magnus came up onto his knees and added his second hand, doubling the vibrations he sent into Alec’s body. He watched the hairs rise and fall, the skin glow as he moved his hands over Alec’s chest. Goddammit, there was that chest again! 

The tantalising glimpse he had gotten of it that one time he had seen it at the Institute was nowhere near enough, he felt as though his eyeballs had been starved of that view, it wasn’t the only thing his eyes had missed, those abs!

Alec nearly lost control of his arms when the vibrations moved to his stomach. He wanted to reach out, to try and steady himself with Magnus’ reassuring presence but he wasn’t allowed to touch.

The tingles fluctuated, strong enough to sink into the core of Alec’s body one moment before mellowing out to caress his skin the next. He wasn’t sure which he prefered. It had him stretching out, every one of his muscles relaxing before they would contract again with the stronger touch.

Alec’s body didn’t know what to do with itself when the vibrations started in his legs, his toes curling where the sharp bursts of magic wrapped around them. Magnus was setting up a torturously slow pace that had him panting in desperation and wanting to draw it out all in the same breath.

Magnus let his magic flow, sending more into Alec’s body to trail up his legs, the soft glow they were wrapped in spreading and receding in short waves that had Alec moaning. He watched Alec’s head, turning in the same direction every time he sent another pulse forth.

The lavender eyelids, periodically scrunching up and the crinkles that formed with the action had Magnus wanting to lean over and kiss them, to show him how good it had felt when Alec had done it to him.

Magnus watched Alec’s eyes roll beneath the lids, knowing it was from pleasure. The sharp bursts of breath, huffing from between Alec's plump lips and the angle his head was tilted at, exposing his neck, was a testament to that.

“Magnus…” Alec moaned, a quiet gasp as he felt Magnus’ breath on his neck. Magnus was alternating between blowing cold air and exhaling warm breath over the sensitive spot on his throat.

He opened his eyes to see Magnus’ glowing irises right there, watching him. Looking away from them would have been an impossibility, he was helpless when they glowed brightly and he found that he really didn’t want to, he probably never would.

Even when the vibrations continued their path up Alec’s legs, getting closer to joining the tingles running through his arms and chest and stomach, he couldn’t look away from those eyes. 

The feeling of every hair on Alec’s legs, lifting as the tingles spread had him groaning, sending shivers up and down his legs to join the tingling and vibrating. It was the only thing that could tear his gaze from Magnus’.

Alec felt as though he were melting, as though his entire skeletal structure were turning to jello, the magic, encasing almost every part of his body had him feeling heavy and weightless at the same time, as though he was floating.

It took a minute, to sink into Alec’s pleasure-fogged brain that he was floating. The silk sheets he had been laying on disappeared, being replaced with Magnus’ magic as Magnus rose with him. 

Alec couldn’t find an ounce of panic in him, nothing that was screaming at him to flail, to fight for gravity and try to make it back to the bed.

Alec’s pleasure doubled when the magic that had been seeping into the front of his body started to ripple up the back of his body too. The magic flowed over the sides of his ribs, his hips, the length of his legs to encapsulate him completely, wrapping him up safe and tight.

Magnus used every ounce of his concentration to rotate Alec in the air, watching as his arms and legs floated out. It was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. 

Magnus sent the blue streaks of his magic shooting over Alec’s body, joining the golden glow, in twining ropes, sending vibrations in its wake.

He could see the twitch of every muscle, every single bump that rose as his magic shot over Alec’s body in arcing trails until Alec looked like he was encased in a blue latticework cage. The moment Alec’s head fell back, to hang in the air, he knew Alec was at the edge.

“Magnus… I… I’m so close, fuck!” Alec whimpered when Magnus’ magic finally slid over thighs and grazed his cock. He cried out again and again as the vibrations wrapped around his dick and balls, caressing his hips and wrapping around to shoot over his ass, it was everything. 

The stimulation in every cell of Alec’s body was sending it into overdrive. His back arched, his entire body dragged up by the convulsing of his stomach muscles, until his arms and legs dangled beneath him.

“Magnus… Magnus…!” Alec cried as the pleasure seemed to rush inward, receding from every other part of his body to concentrate on his hips, drawing in tighter in a rush that stole every last drop of air from his lungs.

Magnus twirled his hand, curling his fingers into a tight ball before pushing every bit of magic that was flowing through Alec into his balls. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Alec’s upside down mouth drawing the most perfect scream from his lips.

Alec’s balls drew up as the pleasure concentrated there, the rest of his body feeling strangely empty, but he couldn’t focus on anything but his orgasm as it ripped through him, the arch of his back only getting more and more pronounced as Magnus drew it out of him.

Magnus watched as Alec’s dick exploded all over his stomach, even as he continued to kiss Alec, staring down the length of his body to watch. He never lowered the intensity, still sending bursts of magic into Alec to draw it out. His eyes glowed at the mess Alec made of his stomach.

Alec’s moans, turning to whimpers in his mouth had Magnus easing off. He pulled back from Alec’s lips, watching as his eyes shot open.

The upside down view Alec had of Magnus’ face did nothing to mar its beauty. He couldn't have stopped his hands, if he had wanted to, from reaching up and gripping Magnus’ face, his thumbs sweeping down the length of Magnus’ neck to pull him into another kiss.

Alec moaned when Magnus moved in to claim his lips, his fingers sliding over Magnus’ ears to wrap into his hair. He didn’t care that he was hanging in mid-air or that all the blood in his body was starting to rush from his dick into his head, he was kissing his Warlock, that’s all he cared about.

Magnus was breathing just as hard as Alec when he pulled back from the kiss. He waved his hands, lowering Alec back down onto the bed and following him down when he saw how red Alec’s face was before another wave of his hand had them both clean and dry in an instant.

Alec rolled onto his side and pulled Magnus into his body, moulding himself to Magnus’ front, he wanted to feel every inch of Magnus that he could, pressed against him. He tugged Magnus’ arm under his head, using it as a pillow.

“That was the most amazing experience of my life” Alec whispered, pressing his face closer until they were nose to nose. “You are certainly creative, Mr Bane,” he said with a grin, draping his arm over Magnus’ hip and letting his fingers play across the bottom of his spine.

“I’m creative? The whole thing was your idea, Mr Lightwood” Magnus said with a chuckle. He couldn’t help but pout his lips out, Alec’s even white teeth were beautiful but he wanted to kiss those lips. “We definitely need to try that again,” He said as he twirled his fingers into Alec’s chest hair.

“What, now? Give me a minute to get my breath back” Alec said with a chuckle when Magnus snapped his fingers and a large vase of Orchids appeared on the nightstand behind Magnus’ head. 

“Wait, don’t put them away yet, I haven't finished looking at them, please?” Alec asked, brushing at Magnus’ eyelids when his glamour fell back across his eyes.

“I…I... okay,” Magnus said, letting his glamour fall away again and watching Alec’s eyes stare back at his own. He marvelled at the look he saw in Alec’s eyes, one of complete acceptance and of love. “I love you, Alexander,” he said, grinning at the truth of the words.

“I love you too, how could I not with those eyes and that smile and that body and that personality and that dic…?” Alec cut off when Magnus leaned forward the last inch and claimed his lips.


End file.
